


On their first Saint Patrick’s Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Saint Patrick’s Day, they learned about . . .

Green

Hound laughs as he goes around the facility pinching people without green. The aliens scatter and run away from him and Bulkhead to desperately find something green. 

 

Clover

Prowl hides behind the plastic tree in the lobby of the facility. Hound and Bulkhead run pass the tree without even seeing him. He glances over the lobby desk to see a picture of a clover. Its green color mocks him and he turns his head away only to get a face full of green plastic leaves. 

Green.

Prowl pulls off a leaf and runs over to the desk, pulling a piece of tape out of the dispenser and tapes the plastic leaf to his chest. 

 

Pinch

Prowl stands with his fists on his hips as he stands in the hallway. The sound of Hound and Bulkhead laughing and running down the hall towards him comes. Hound and Bulkhead round the corner and spot him. They run toward him, Prowl holds out his hand and the two aliens slide to a stop. Prowl points to the leaf on his chest. 

“Can’t pinch me.”


End file.
